


If Only It Could Stay Like This

by HalcyonPOA



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A lil breakfast fic, F/F, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonPOA/pseuds/HalcyonPOA
Summary: Just a little fluff-fic of Corrin interacting and having breakfast with her army early on in the Revelation path.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	If Only It Could Stay Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after chapter 8 of Revelation, where Sakura is recruited (Rinkah is also there, a chapter early but shhh don't mention it.)
> 
> Not a whole lot of Azurrin in this, as its pre-relationship, but its still there.

“Lady Corrin? It-it’s time to wake up.” Felicia softly spoke. The princess, huddled up in a wild tangle of bedsheets responded with only a groan.

Felicia walked over to the window of Corrin’s bedroom and opened the curtains, the room becoming enveloped in the light of the morning sun. This only caused Corrin to groan once more, turning over in her bed to face away from the light.

Felicia sighed. “Well… I guess there’s no other option.” Magical energy began to coalesce in her hand, the energy arcing between her fingertips. “Sorry for this Lady Corrin.” She added, sheepishly. The maid then reached down to place her hand at Corrin’s neck, releasing the energy she held.

Felicia’s ice magic burst from her hand. Corrin yelped and leapt out of the bed, away from the piercing cold, landing in a rather undignified heap on the floor. “I’m awake! I’m up, I’m up!” She yelled out, still in a daze from the rude awakening.

“My lady, I’m so sorry!” Felicia squealed. She ran over to where her liege had fallen to the ground, bending down to check on her.

Corrin waved her away with a grin, laughing. “Hehe, it’s okay Felicia. Just haven’t been woken up like that for a while.” It seemed like forever ago now. The day she sparred with Xander and finally learnt how to harness the power of the dragon veins. The day she had finally been allowed to leave the Northern Fortress and visit the capitol. And the day Garon had sent her away to Hoshido.

“-would you rather take it to your room, my lady?”

Corrin realised that she had been lost in thought, unintentionally ignoring the other girl. “I’m sorry Felicia, I was in my own world for a second there. Could you say that again?” She asked with an apologetic smile.

Felicia looked slightly worried but decided not to press the issue. “Of course, my lady. I said that Jakob and Hana are preparing breakfast in the dining hall. Will you be joining us or would you rather I bring it here?”

“I’ll take breakfast in the dining hall, Thanks Felicia.” She replied.

“Of course, my lady. I’ll let Jakob know.” She curtsied and turned towards the door, nearly tripping over her own feet as she did. She quickly left the room, looking slightly embarrassed.

Corrin shook her head in amusement at her retainer’s clumsiness. She then made her way over to the wardrobe in her room, pondering on what to wear for a few minutes before deciding on a simple white shirt, dark grey trousers and brown leather boots. She checked herself out in the mirror of the wardrobe door and nodded at her own reflection, deciding that her outfit was sufficient. She opened the door to her room, leaving towards the dining hall to join her friends for a meal.

* * *

The walk from Corrin’s treehouse to the dining hall took only a few minutes, Corrin having placed her abode at the opposite side of the castle to the hall in question when she had first designed the layout of Castle Avalon. When she got there, she could already smell the meals being cooked up: the assortment of meats, veggies and spices. Her stomach growled, spurring her to pick up the pace.

As she entered, she could see that most of the others were already sat around one of the tables, chatting amongst each other, as Felicia, Hana and Jakob stood off to the side preparing the food. At the sound of the door shutting behind her, the others took notice of Corrin’s arrival, beckoning her over to the dining table.

“Sister! We saved a spot for you.” Sakura gently called to Corrin, tentatively patting the space on the bench between her and Azura.

“Thank you, Sakura.” Said Corrin as she sat down, ruffling her sister’s hair, and laying a gentle peck on the young girl’s head. The Hoshidan princess giggled softly at the affection.

“Good morning Corrin.” Azura said, a soft smile on her face.

“H-hi Azura.” She stammered. _What was that? It’s just Azura. No need to be nervous._ Corrin thought to herself.

“Sleep well? I heard you had a rather _bumpy_ start to your morning?” The songstress teased.

Corrin blushed and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. “Yeah. Felicia woke me up with a little bit of ice magic.”

Azura cocked her brow. “Do your retainers usually resort to throwing a snowball in your face to awaken you?” She questioned, rather amused at the idea.

“Oh yeah, Felicia and Flora, that’s her sister, used to do it all the time when we were living in the Northern Fortress.” Corrin explained.

“You can’t sleep that heavily, surely?” Azura asked, incredulous.

“Lady Corrin would sleep the entire day away if we didn’t use such methods, I’m afraid.” Jakob cut in, standing just behind them with a smirk on his face. In his hands he held a silver tray topped with 4 bowls. Their long-awaited meals. “Breakfast, my ladies.” He then began to place the bowls on the table in front of them, three of them containing what seemed to be soup and the other containing several bread rolls for them to share.

“It smells delicious Jakob. What is it?” Corrin asked the butler.

“A simple chicken and mushroom miso soup. A Hoshidan dish. Hana has been teaching me the recipe.” Jakob stated.

“I-it’s really good.” Sakura said, bashful.

Azura hummed in agreement. “Just like how the kitchen at Castle Shirasagi would make it.” She brought another spoonful to her lips, savouring the hearty flavour.

“You should have seen him concentrating on getting it _just_ right. I thought he was gonna pop a blood vessel or something.” Said Subaki, now making his way over to the table alongside Hana, both holding their own bowls of soup.

Jakob sighed. “I would have had a far more peaceful time of it if you weren’t pestering me, you nuisance.”

Subaki stuck his tongue out at the butler, causing him to groan in annoyance.

Their tiff was interrupted by the entrance of Rinkah and Kaze, the two having just finished their early morning training. “Ooh, is there gonna be a fight? My gold is on the butler.” Said Rinkah, clearly quite excited at the prospect of a fight breaking out.

“I’ll take that bet.” Kaze added on.

“As much as I would love to see Subaki get a thrashing, I don’t think Lady Corrin will appreciate blood on her dining hall floor.” Hana cut in. “Now, sit down and eat.” She commanded.

Both Corrin and Azura giggled at the fact that all it took for them to calm down was being berated by the small samurai. “Thank you, Hana.” Said Corrin.

“My pleasure, my lady.” Replied Hana. Clearly quite pleased with herself.

“Oh my, something smells delicious in here. I hope there’s enough left?” The others turned to see Gunter walking in. And just behind him was Mozu, the meek village, trying to hide herself behind the aged soldier.

“There’s plenty left! Come on, take a seat.” Said Corrin, gesturing to the bench opposite her.

Gunter walked over to the kitchen area to grab a bowl for himself and Mozu, leaving the village girl on her own. She nervously walked over to Corrin and the others. “Its ok for me to sit here… right?” She asked. Even though she had been with Corrin’s group for a just over a week now. She was still unsure about her place among them. Understandably so, as she was but a meagre villager in the company of royalty and elite soldiers.

“Of course, Mozu. Please. You’re always welcome among us.” Corrin reassured her. “Please, sit with us.”

“Th-thank you.” Mozu relented to Corrin’s request and sat at the bench. Shortly after, Gunter returned with meals for the both of them.

Soon, everyone was sat at the table. Each of them enjoying their breakfast and talking amongst one another. Jakob and Subaki still bickering. Gunter and Mozu going over a training regime for the village girl to hone her skills in combat. Sakura fretting over the scrapes and cuts that Hana had received from sparring with Subaki earlier in the day. Kaze and Rinkah sharing sweets between each other.

Corrin looked over all of them with a smile. This felt good. A bit of peace, away from war and battle. She knew it would be fleeting, as just tomorrow they would have to leave Castle Avalon and make their way to Izumo. But for now, they could have this. This moment just for them.

Shaking herself out of her moment of reverie, the princess reached for a roll of bread. But was stopped short by her hand inadvertently wrapping around Azura’s over the bowl. She locked eyes with the bluenette, pools of crimson staring directly into gold, both of them unable to look away.

Corrin didn’t know what it was about the other girl that made her feel so content. Was it that their paths seemed bound by fate? That their life stories be so similar? Or as was it simply that she was a good friend? Someone she could look to, to keep her grounded and on the right path. Someone who she knew had unconditional faith in her. All she did know was that she could look into Azura’s eyes all day and feel that everything was gonna be alright.

Both of them realised at the same time that they had been probably been staring at each other for just a little bit too long. The two royals finally managed to look away from each other, pink dusting their cheeks.

“Sorry about that.” Azura said, the usually aloof girl sounding uncharacteristically sheepish.

“No no, that was my fault. Go ahead. You first.” Corrin replied, trying desperately to avoid eye contact, as well as hide her blush.

Ok, so maybe it would be best if this moment would end after all, if only for Corrin’s embarrassment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Avalon is the island where King Arthur forged Excaliber and is what I named my castle in game as I thought it fit Corrin's story somewhat well.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
